


If Only Scars Would Heal

by HunterOfArtemis151 (ThisIsMe3)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMe3/pseuds/HunterOfArtemis151
Summary: Draco is at the Leaky Cauldron, remembering when times seemed so much simpler, then spots someone unexpected. Drarry Songfic Oneshot. I own nothing. Song is We Are Young by Fun.





	If Only Scars Would Heal

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Song is We Are Young by Fun.

Draco looked up from where he was about to sit down after he came back from the loo, and saw his seat taken by some sunglasses that weren't his. He had just overheard a relatively familiar voice. Thinking it was only because he was reminiscing about his school days, though not in the distant past, still were a short time ago. He saw none other than Harry Potter talking with Tom, and couldn't believe his luck. Perhaps the alcohol he was consuming was confusing his head. He set his cup down, and began to think. His friends were taking an awfully long time in the loo. He had glimpsed Astoria, but quickly ignored her.

_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom_

_Getting higher than the Empire State_

_My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat's taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar_

Harry looked up as Draco said "Potter. It seems your arrogance hasn't changed. That is MY seat." Harry smirked. "And your flattery hasn't changed." Harry scooted over a stool, and took one look at Draco's arms, seeing where the Sectumsempra spell had hit him. "I'm sorry about that. I was in a real bad place. Just as you were, as I assume." He said, as he indicated to the claw-like markings on Malfoy's alabaster skin.

_And I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget it_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

Drinks upon drinks piled upon Harry and Draco's tabs, both of them now slobbering drunk, and Tom knew he should've cut them off long ago, he had been slipping a sobering potion when he realised they wouldn't notice. They were both apologising to each other for each and every stupid thing they'd done, leaning against one another, trying to remember every instance. So much hatred was bottled up, it was good to let it all go.

_The holes in my apologies_

_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

Harry kindly offered to pay the fair on the Knight Bus for both him and Draco, as Draco's friends had left earlier in disgust and were absolutely high; and Harry had only come with the intention of getting one drink, not getting absolutely wasted. They both settled their tabs, and hailed the Knight Bus, and set off on the gut wrenching ride.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

Harry lugged Draco into his apartment and onto his bed, found a sobering potion and a garbage bin, and set them by the bed, then staggered his way out to the Knight Bus. He had to pay more for that, but since when did he care? He left a note for Draco, saying that he would like to talk again when they were sober. They agreed to meet again in a group at the Leaky Cauldron.

_Now I know that I'm not_

_All that you've got_

_I guess that I, I just thought_

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise the cup_

_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

Draco was again slobbering drunk, but Harry was sober this time. Draco was never good with emotions. Harry hoped to help him. In any way possible. On the way home, he heard Draco say

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

Harry nodded at a semi wasted Malfoy, with whom he had been married to for a year and a half. He saw the moon outside his seat in the Knight Bus, and it reminded it so of Remus. Teddy was at Andy's tonight.

_The moon is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight?_

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home?  
_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_Than the sun_

Harry sighed as he looked upon his spouse of 79 years. They had both lived long, full lives. They knew it was their time to go. And so, they held each other tight. After all, to the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry, you home, tonight_

"Do you love me Harry?" "Always, Dragon"

And so they greeted Death as an old friend.


End file.
